


Welcome to the Hales

by CopperDaily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Eventual Sterek, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperDaily/pseuds/CopperDaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sheriff Stilinski is offered a new position in a new town he doesn't expect to find a woman and family he wants to join. And hey Stiles came along too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Job

It was a month before Stiles graduated that the Sheriff was offered a new job in a different state. He didn't accept the offer immediately due to his son still being in high school, but once Stiles graduated he accepted the higher paying job and was given a week to transfer.

Stiles was given a week to decide to stay in Beacon Hills, the place of his childhood, or move away with his father. Not to mention his birthday was a month away and if his father was still getting used to the job he probably wouldn't be able to come and visit him. Stiles packed either way, knowing he wouldn't be able to afford the place without his father.

And two days before his father left he decided, to the new state they would go together. At least then they could spend his birthday together, or that's what stiles would say made the decision.

Which lead to now, the two Stilinski boys were in a U-Haul crossing the border to find a new home. Stiles was laying his head on the window and watching the endless fields pass by him, probably going to miss all of green in California. Some time later he looked up and broke his daze as they passed a sign, "Welcome to Nevada." It read.

"Well, we're almost there." Stiles muttered and began to get out of his daze.


	2. The New Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they moved in, nothing note worthy came up. Stiles enrolled into the local community college and took about four class in the day time but left his nights open for his father. His birthday passed by uneventfully but he enjoyed the time with his father, something that made him appreciate his choice to move.
> 
> Eventually though Stiles noticed that his father would come home later or go out for dinner, and Stiles didn't question it but he did notice it. He was too busy being overwhelmed by the homework anyways to be pestering to his father anyways. But eventually his father did sit him down and brought up his absence.

When they moved in, nothing note worthy came up. Stiles enrolled into the local community college and took about four class in the day time but left his nights open for his father. His birthday passed by uneventfully but he enjoyed the time with his father, something that made him appreciate his choice to move.

Eventually though Stiles noticed that his father would come home later or go out for dinner, and Stiles didn't question it but he did notice it. He was too busy being overwhelmed by the homework anyways to be pestering to his father anyways. But eventually his father did sit him down and brought up his absence.

"Stiles, I'm pretty sure you noticed, you're a smart kid, that I've been busy lately." The Sheriff started, then started to fidget a bit with his hands, which made Stiles panic a bit. "I wanted to let it progress before I made a big deal of it, but I've met a woman. She's great and I think you'll love her, but I still want to let the relationship progress a bit before we all have a big introduction. But, her name is Talia, she has three sons and a brother living with her and owns the herbal shop down the main strip."

Stiles was slightly shocked by this but almost expected it. It's not like he went out to dinner with his deputy everyday, they spent hours everyday together on the clock.

"Okay, well I'm happy for you dad." Stiles calmly stated with as much sincerity as possible. The sheriff sighed and smiled up at his son, muttering a thanks before patting the younger Stilinski on the shoulder as he walked by.

Stiles finally met Talia towards the end of his first semester at college. His father had decided that the relationship had become strong enough that the families could meet. When he meets her he knows immediately that she is the perfect match for his father. She is very respectable, trustworthy, and a loving mother and woman. Stiles also adored the boys living their, Diego, who was 13 and very tight-lipped but warmed up to Stiles after about an hour. The second boy was David, who was 9, and stayed up with Stiles' ADD, the last son was away finishing up college and was supposed to return in January, about three and a half months away. Talia warned Stiles not to get excited as she was with the boys because the older son was fairly curt and distant. This was okay with Stiles though as both of the Stilinski men stayed at the Hale house most days of the week, but they curiously hadn't met the uncle, who apparently worked at the night club in town. 

But as Stiles and his father started to show up earlier in the day they got to meet Peter, who was charismatic and interested in Stiles. Which is nice to have a friend in the house who doesn't need help on homework when he's over. And eventually Peter starts getting later shifts so they see each other a bit more. But the best part of the new town was dinner about a month after he met the family, Talia looked at John then to Stiles.

"Hey Stiles, how would you feel if your father and you move in with us? We have an extra room." she said with a soft smile, and Stiles choked on his spaghetti.

"Seriously?" Stiles asked around a mouth full of food. Talia laughed lightly and nodded happily.

"You two boys are already over so much it feels like you live here, the Hales would just like to officially give you a place to sleep at the end of the day." Talia said and now all the Hale's were looking at him. Stiles swallowed loudly and smiled as he said, "Of course!"


	3. The Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to slow down at school as the semester feels the major downward slide of the last two months. Which finds Stiles at home more often and relaxing while casually searching for a job around town. The boys love him being home as they get rides and spoiled in general more often with Stiles around once three hits. But Stiles had been noticing some other changes the more he was around in the day time. Like Peters violent tendencies.

Things begin to slow down at school as the semester feels the major downward slide of the last two months. Which finds Stiles at home more often and relaxing while casually searching for a job around town. The boys love him being home as they get rides and spoiled in general more often with Stiles around once three hits. But Stiles had been noticing some other changes the more he was around in the day time. Like Peters violent tendencies.

Stiles would sometimes wake up to Peter randomly breaking things, or screaming on the phone and once Stiles swore he heard Peter slap a girl then proceed to have sex with her a room away from his. It was very awkward having Peter around but Stiles didn't want to complain so he would normally be as quiet as possible and just mess around on his smart phone until the situation calmed then faked just waking up. Peter normally would be charming to Stiles when he saw him and Stiles would never bring up the angry spells he observed. It was always casual and easy going. Just as everything else was in the Hale home.

Stiles didn't realize that the day he took off for job hunting was about to turn his life around though.

He got up early to begin his prowl for jobs when he heard Peter get up. He tried to be quiet while getting ready but as he was about to exit the bathroom Peter waited in the doorway for him.

"I'm not much of a morning person Stiles." he mumbled and cringed as the light invaded his eyes.

"Sorry Peter, I was about to head out to go on a job hunt." Stiles stated with a light chuckle. Peter looked up at Stiles at that and kept his stare even as he moved closer to the teen.

"What's funny Stiles?" he coldly questioned.

"I was just trying to stay light and positive." Stiles mumbled out the last bit as the older man invaded his space more. Peter kept his gaze and whispered softly, "Stiles I know when you are here, and I know what you hear. Do you want to keep playing dumb for your fathers sake?"

Stiles swallowed loudly and felt his back hit the shower glass, Peters eyes seemed to glow blue. 

"Stiles, if you dare tell anyone about any of this I will tell Talia you have molested Diego and only want to be here because you are a sick fucking pervert." Peter threatened. 

"She wouldn't believe-" Stiles tried but Peter cut him off, "How would she know? Diego is rather stoic and I'm the only other one home with you two. Now would she trust her brother or her boyfriends hyperactive son? Hm Stiles? They say the preachers daughter always becomes a stripper so what would the sheriffs son do?"

Stiles stiffened and Peter pet down Stiles' arm, Stiles felt his blunt nails grow and begin to dig into his flesh.

And this is how Stiles found out the Hales were werewolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, here comes the abuse.


	4. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter had started something he enjoyed as an outlet, so he started taking weird shifts at the club in town to find Stiles alone. When he found the boy alone he would always greet him casually then hit him where he knew there was always a bruise, which was normally his stomach. He would punch Stiles in the stomach until Stiles fell on his knees.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of rape, and violence used in this chapter.

Peter had started something he enjoyed as an outlet, so he started taking weird shifts at the club in town to find Stiles alone. When he found the boy alone he would always greet him casually then hit him where he knew there was always a bruise, which was normally his stomach. He would punch Stiles in the stomach until Stiles fell on his knees.

"Good boy." he would mutter and pet Stiles hair. But today was different, he got close and whispered in his ear, "How would you like to be a wolf Stiles?" 

Stiles looked up at Peter with wide eyes and shook his head no. He couldn't, his father, his college- So much would be wrong. He had given up with Peter beat him but he would fight becoming a wolf until the end of his days.

"Oh how cute, your fear is still there you little bitch. I thought you died inside, but I like your fight. So fun to destroy." he muttered and licked up Stiles ear causing the teen to shiver, "Don't worry, not today little human." Then he grabbed Stiles shoulder and jerked him up. Stiles hated how Peter always bruised him in easy to cover places, as if they made a deal to make it easier for Stiles to cover, to hide. The only one who noticed the tired ways that Stiles dragged himself after spending the morning at home was Diego. Stiles always reassured him he was just tired from homework because lying to the kid was easier than telling him his uncle was an abusive asshole. 

But Diego was very passionate and saw through it. So Stiles admitted knowing Peter was a wolf and asked to know more. Diego was happy to oblige and Stiles knew a bit more and knew what to prep for but it was very vague because Diego didn't know what Stiles feared. Which was a werewolf heat.

Peter dragged Stiles by the shoulder into the elders room then pushed the teen onto his knees again.

"Wanna play a game Stiles? Look David has tick-tack-toe, I borrowed it." Peter said happily and Stiles didn't understand, he was in haze of tired and giving up. Peter took Stiles shirt off of the younger boy and smiled. "Look at how pretty you bruise."

Stiles shivered under the wolfs watchful eyes and then gasped when Peter jammed the wooden X into Stiles chest. "Now, Stiles where would you like to go?" he asked politely as he traced the hash tag that would represent the board. 

"What?" Stiles asked before he was jammed in the chest again by the wooden piece.

"Too slow, I went again. Oh man better chose fast or else I win." Peter stated and giggled happily to himself.

Stiles cringed and looked down at his chest pointing to where he thought the last X would go. 

"Nope other side." Peter said and demonstrated by slamming the piece into his chest a last time. "I win." he said softly.

Stiles slumped down and waited for the blows that were going to come to him. But instead he felt none and when he looked up Peter was smiling devilishly at him.

"I saw your search history, no there isn't a heat for everyone. But for me.." he started and began to undress, "I'm always in heat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm not writing that rape scene. It'll get worse then better then probably worse. But happy ending is in the future!


	5. "Diego, look away."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day when Stiles was staying home because his new friend Scott, was getting a little too rough and aggravated what Stiles thought was a broken rib. So he stayed home to rest and try to fix whatever was wrong without a doctor, and when he woke he found Diego home.
> 
> "Hey! I didn't know you are staying home." Stiles said, happy for the kids presence and also silently hoping it would stop his what seemed like daily beating from Peter.

One day when Stiles was staying home because his new friend Scott, was getting a little too rough and aggravated what Stiles thought was a broken rib. So he stayed home to rest and try to fix whatever was wrong without a doctor, and when he woke he found Diego home.

"Hey! I didn't know you are staying home." Stiles said, happy for the kids presence and also silently hoping it would stop his what seemed like daily beating from Peter. 

"Yeah, mom had me stay home to catch up in English. It's a lot of reading so she let me stay home today to read." Diego replied without lifting his eyes from his book.

"Awesome, I'll get out of your way." Stiles said with a smile and began to eat breakfast across from the boy. Happy for the protection he served.

Eventually in the middle of the comforting silence, Peter woke. He came into the kitchen and when he laid eyes on Stiles, he didn't care who was there. Stiles whimpered quietly at the pain he felt from simply looking at the man and Diego looked up in surprise.

"Stiles are you hurt?" He asked, sniffing the air, before he saw his uncle.

"Diego, my precious nephew, please go to your room." Peter asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Diego sat shocked and Stiles saw the clicking in his brain. He knew.

"Diego, look away." Stiles said and finally cried through this whole ordeal. Diego looked at Stiles and in that moment Peter punched his head.

"You don't speak to my pack." Peter said, his voice doubled with the wolf. Stiles cried and let the man hit him, his physical pain not hurting as much as his mental. He knew this hurt Diego, and that's why he didn't tell him. His uncle was a monster and Stiles didn't want to tell the child.

"Let's play a game, you fucking piece of meat." Peter said angrily and picked Stiles up under his arm and dragged him away. Stiles yelped at the dragging but was silent for Diego. Even if he normally didn't cry or scream, he needed to be as quiet as possible for his almost step brother. He knew that the younger boy could hear everything with his heightened wolf senses, and that thought made the next blow hurt worse.

Peter picked Stiles up by his hair and punched him square in the face until Stiles' nose bled. Then he threw the teen at the younger wolfs feet.

"You aren't worthy of my pack you piece of trash." Peter said with a spit at Stiles, then he walked off to his room. "And don't think tomorrow won't be worse, fucking human. Better bruise up nice."

Stiles put his hand under his nose but didn't move, didn't want to move.

"St... Stiles?" Diego asked very hesitantly, then even more slowly moved from the chair and touched Stiles shoulder. Stiles held his breath and closed his eyes, wishing this weren't happening. He could handle this for his father but Diego didn't need to handle this. So Stiles wiped his nose the best he could then got up slowly.

"Hey, no biggie, I'm fine." Stiles lied and saw Diego frown in concern.

"Stiles, we have a doctor." Diego began but Stiles shook his head. Then coughed a bit which hurt more than he anticipated, and Diego didn't miss any of it. 

"I won't tell mom or dad." Diego said softly and Stiles felt his heart skip a beat, Diego thought of Stiles' dad as his own. So with a heavy heart Stiles agreed with a silent head nod and Diego and he left the house slowly.


	6. Dr. Deaton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles followed Diego's instructions and ended up at a Vet Clinic in the outskirts of town.
> 
> "Diego, this is a vet clinic. I'm not a cat." Stiles said, his voice rough after not talking the whole drive over.

Stiles followed Diego's instructions and ended up at a Vet Clinic in the outskirts of town.

"Diego, this is a vet clinic. I'm not a cat." Stiles said, his voice rough after not talking the whole drive over.

"Trust me Stiles." Diego said confidently and when they parked he ran inside without a word to the injured teen. Stiles groaned and slowly began getting out of the car and he was suddenly reminded of his aching rib when he came face to face with Scott, his new friend at the community college.

"Hey dude, what happened?" Scott asked as he approached then stopped in front of Stiles, "Want me to carry you or help you in?"

Stiles didn't know how to respond and Scott looked at him questioningly, "When you say carry you mean-" Stiles was cut off by Scott hooking his arm under Stiles knee. Picking him up bridal style.

"Oh okay not what I was hoping for but not the worst situation. Uh hey Scott, you work here? Why did Diego flip the sign to 'Closed'? Sco- Ow." Stiles rambled in a nervous spout when he was suddenly stopped by his leg hitting a wall. Scott mumbled an apology and watched more carefully as he walked Stiles to the back and laid him on an examine table. Then he put his hands on either side of Stiles head and said while looking directly at him, "Yes, I work here. We're closing the shop because we don't have appointments and now you are the number one priority. And would you like me to take some pain away for you? You reek of it."

Stiles was blown away that Scott stayed up with him and simply nodded. Not sure to which exactly but apparently all of the above, Scott smiled and held his hand out for Stiles to take. Then he focused and Stiles followed Scott's focused stare to their holding hands when he saw black veins track up his friends arm. Suddenly all of the bruises and the broken rib didn't hurt so much.

"You have a broken rib." Scott said with a dark look on his face, "No wonder you didn't show up to lacrosse after I tackled you. I'm sorry." Stiles swore he heard a whine after Scott said that and chuckled lightly.

"It's no biggie dude. Not like you knew." Stiles said when a man walked in the room looking grimly at the injured teen. But he held his hand out politely nonetheless.

"Hi Stiles, I'm Dr. Deaton. I'm the Hale family doctor, as well as a vet." Dr. Deaton replied with a kind grin.

"Hey, Deaton, Scott just helped me so I should be good to go but if you wanna get my info for future reference I'm chill with- OW!" Stiles was cut off by Scott pushing his finger into Stiles ribs. Close to the broken one.

"Broken rib I see? Well, why don't you just take off your shirt and we can start on your repairs Mr. Stilinski." Dr. Deaton said very clincally, but with a smile on his face.

Stiles immediately tensed and shook his head and lied, "Uh, I kind of am shy so I don't think I can Doctor."

Deaton stopped his fake smile at this and asked Scott to leave the examine room, but before Scott did he asked the doctor to lighten up on the boy. It probably wasn't anything done to the Hales. Deaton gave a tight smile to the boy before turning back to Stiles. Once the room was empty he asked again for Stiles to take off his shirt. Stiles swallowed thickly then decided this guy meant business and was in relations with werewolves so maybe he should listen to him. Once his shirt was up enough for the doctor to see the bruising he looked away for a moment, anger, before turning back to the teen and inspecting the injured boy further.

"What caused these?" Deaton asked and from the hallway he heard Diego say, "Peter." Deaton didn't seem surprised by the wolf eves dropping but all the same spoke up to the boys in the hallway, "Scott, I would prefer if you and Diego could leave for a bit so we don't have wolf ears invaded the confidentiality here." 

After that there was a groan from the hallway and a car started up before the clinic was only occupied by the two men.

"So Peter gave you these?" Deaton asked coldly. Stiles nodded and paused for a moment before lifting his leg to pull the pants down to reveal more bruising. Deaton gave a noncommittal 'Hm.' to the reveal.

"So Talia is with your father now correct?" Deaton asked as he backed away from Stiles to lean on a counter. Stiles nodded and added, "We live with the Hales now." Deaton groaned and dropped his head.

"That is what I feared. Well, I can say this, when the oldest Hale son returns home, things will be better for you Mr. Stilinski. But for now, I would avoid Peter and stick with Diego. I will not tell Talia or your father of today because there is nothing that can be done today unfortunately. But I will inform Diego of what is going on." Deaton explained gloomy, then pulled out his phone to call the boys back.

'What is going on?" Stiles asked the doctor but was ignored until Deaton was off of the phone.

"I can tell you this, I care for the Hales. And this is something a human will not understand until truly learning about werewolf history." Deaton explained, even though it really left Stiles more confused than relaxed. "Now, lacrosse isn't a choice, tell your father you got the injury from the game. Rest, relax, and try to avoid being struck in the chest when Peter comes after you. If not, Scott can always alleviate some pain."

And with that Deaton left the room and Stiles was alone. Confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bigger chapter! Anyways, I hope I can get this finished soon but we aren't even close to into this story yet. I mean almost to the mid way from what I can tell but the end is still unplanned.
> 
> I might post a small chapter tomorrow but I have college all day. But I will update as soon as possible.


	7. "Stiles, you won."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was continually beaten over the last bit of his first semester of college, but he protected his ribs enough that they seemed to heal or at least enough that Stiles could bear it. His father had luckily believed the lie that the injury was from lacrosse, it was a rough game anyways. Scott became closer with Stiles and they were each others support system. Stiles made Scott feel human and Scott gave Stiles a place to hide from Peter.

Stiles was continually beaten over the last bit of his first semester of college, but he protected his ribs enough that they seemed to heal or at least enough that Stiles could bear it. His father had luckily believed the lie that the injury was from lacrosse, it was a rough game anyways. Scott became closer with Stiles and they were each others support system. Stiles made Scott feel human and Scott gave Stiles a place to hide from Peter.

And the day after going to meet Dr. Deaton, Peter kept his promise and had beaten and raped Stiles for hours. It was the worst that Stiles did in fact call Scott and sobbed, feeling comfortable with the older boy. At least Scott wasn't in the middle of the family and couldn't be injured by the abuse directly. Diego seemed to close up wildly after that day as well, he was suddenly stoic when Peter would beat Stiles when he was home, and luckily Talia enrolled David into an after school program so he wasn't around to witness any of the awful things that happened in the Hale house.

Diego came up to Stiles the day he came home from his last day of the semester and hugged him whispering, "Stiles, my brother will come home. He will help you."

Stiles was surprised but was happy that Diego had any hope left in this situation, because lost all of his hope about a month ago. Peter had beaten it out of him. Not his fight, but his hope that this would end. Stiles knew it would happen and just came to accept the pain he would have to endure everyday.

After about a week after the semester ended, the older son didn't come home. Over dinner Diego spoke up to his mother and asked why, "Derek will be here soon, he has to wait for a bit before he move back. He has to pay rent, quit his job and pack before he can come back. But it'll be sooner than you imagine."

Stiles played with his food for a moment and then took a bite, he didn't feel like eating anymore, depression was finally sinking into his conscious mind but he couldn't let his fathers happiness be ruined. John hadn't even drank in the evening in two months, unless it was a cup of wine with Talia, and Stiles couldn't bear to break his fathers perfect world. 

So Stiles powered on.

But he was tired.

Even now, when Peter beat Stiles, he would go into somewhere in his mind where his depression resided and he would lose every game Peter would put him through. Until today, Diego was on the couch pretending he couldn't hear Stiles small gasps after every hit as Peter played another game. Tick-tack-toe yet again, oh the memories of this stupid game. Stiles pointed lazily to his chest as he looked down at himself, it felt like he wasn't in his own body, his hands weren't his own anymore. But before Peter could hit him he simply closed his eyes, then there was silence.

"Stiles, you won." Diego said from the couch, "Can we go? I'm hungry."

Peter growled and almost struck the teen again but Diego insisted he was hungry again to break his uncles focus. Peter growled louder, this time at Diego. And that is what brought Stiles back, Stiles stood up.

"I won." he stated sternly and put his shirt back on, grabbing his keys and Diego's hand. "We will be back later."


	8. The Hale Son Comes Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Diego got into the car and Stiles breathed for a moment. He still felt out of his body, his legs got him to the car but he was tired inside even though his body was awake.
> 
> "Chinese food, please." Diego said as he buckled up and waited for Stiles to compose himself.

Stiles and Diego got into the car and Stiles breathed for a moment. He still felt out of his body, his legs got him to the car but he was tired inside even though his body was awake.

"Chinese food, please." Diego said as he buckled up and waited for Stiles to compose himself.

After a moment of waiting and noticing that Stiles still had yet to move, he spoke up again.

"Stiles, my brother will save us. Trust me, he'll come." Diego said with such belief, Stiles sighed and forced a smile at the boy.

"Okay Diego. I believe in it if you do." he said with as much life as he could muster. Then started the car up and left the Hale house, going into town to Diego's favorite restaurant. Once they arrived they both got out of the car, Stiles took much longer and didn't even notice that Diego had gone inside without him. When he finally arrived inside he spotted Diego and was about to tell the boy to not run off when he noticed the man Diego was attached to.

"Hey, Di, you left me." Stiles said very awkwardly. When he spoke up though the man Diego was attached to held the boy closer.

"Stiles, I told you." Diego said and that was when Stiles realized he was crying, muttering, "Derek, Peter he- You have to come back.. Derek- please we need you to be alpha."

"Who are you? What did you do to my brother?" The man asked, brother? Was he the eldest son?

"I didn't-" Stiles then realized all of the eyes on him as the boy cried, held by the man, and Stiles stood awkwardly still in the doorway. "I'll... Be outside."

Stiles walked outside and then closed his eyes as he sat on the bench. This was hurting Diego much more than Stiles had realized and now he felt the depression taking him in again. Stiles began to doze out when he heard the door open again, Diego wasn't crying anymore and he tried to go to Stiles but Derek held the boy closer.

"Not that I don't believe my brother and the story he has told me but..." The older man looked Stiles up and down, "I need you to take off your shirt. I see no injuries from this apparent abuse."


	9. "This is mine."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Excuse me?” Stiles asked, blown away by the mans rude bluntness. “You don’t believe-” Stiles cut himself off as he was still blown away. Then suddenly he ripped his sweater off and showed his blue chest to the stranger.

“Excuse me?” Stiles asked, blown away by the mans rude bluntness. “You don’t believe-” Stiles cut himself off as he was still blown away. Then suddenly he ripped his sweater off and showed his blue chest to the stranger.

“Believe this if you won’t even believe your brother, asshole.” Stiles reprimanded and started to walk off, keeping his sweater off as the cool air helped ease the pain. But then suddenly the pain was back, a hand was gripping his already bruised shoulder, but Stiles didn’t cry out, he had grown used to staying silent for Diego. And also out of habit Stiles fell to his knees and fell into his depression.

“I didn’t say that my brother was lying. I just needed to see how badly the situation has become.” Derek said angrily, his eyes glowing red, then suddenly Diego punched the man in the arm and yelled at him.

“Derek! Are you serious?! First you don’t believe me?! Then you push the submissive training further?! God fucking- Stiles?” Diego was cut off when he pointed at the older teen and saw his face. 

Stiles was finally crying. It was training. Peter had been training him to forever be submissive. For some reason this hurt Stiles more than he imagined, he saw it coming but the words coming from Diego as he yelled at his “hope” broke him. Now even the man Diego was waiting for had hurt Stiles and was siding with Peter before the two injured boys.

“Stiles?!” Diego said and shook Stiles by his shoulders, Stiles couldn’t breathe, his depression fog suddenly breaking as a full blown panic attack took over his body. But somehow when he was touched or grabbed he was able to cry out, the last thing he wanted and it was all happening at once.

Then something stopped it all together, a growl.

Stiles tensed up and stopped breathing at once, holding all of his body tense before he felt a body embracing his own from behind.

“Derek, this is mine.” Peter growled near Stiles ear, Stiles suddenly gasped in his air again and began to breathe heavily, his eyes looking everywhere and nowhere, his brain overwhelmed.

“But this pack is mine and no sub can make you take my place. Just wait Peter, I will reclaim my pack and you will be punished. Don’t think Talia will take this lightly.” Derek growled back but this time he eyes glowed a piercing blue. “I can win over this pack as a beta, you are weak old man.”

Peter growled, then did was Stiles least expected and bit the teen in the neck. Stiles felt the fangs dig into his flesh and panic held him still. He looked up and saw Diego scream, then suddenly blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any small mess ups. I was focusing on finals and took a break from this and didn't read the last chapter well enough but I just want to update a bunch tonight as quickly as possible.
> 
> Also expect many random breaks for the next two weeks because all of my finals are coming on at once and I'm kind of flipping out.


	10. The Fight For Your Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles awoke it was in the vet clinic with Scott looking at him worriedly. Stiles didn’t understand why then suddenly felt his body convulse and leather straps hold him down. Never before had Stiles blood felt so foreign in his own body.

When Stiles awoke it was in the vet clinic with Scott looking at him worriedly. Stiles didn’t understand why then suddenly felt his body convulse and leather straps hold him down. Never before had Stiles blood felt so foreign in his own body.

“Stiles!” Diego cried and was hushed by a woman, Talia? Had the situation escalated to such a point where they had to involve the Hale mother? His body suddenly drained of all energy and he sobbed at the pain that overwhelmed him, now that the tension in his muscles left.

“Hey just breathe dude, it’ll be okay. Right? Deaton please tell me this will be okay.” Scott said and panic flooded into his voice as he took Stiles hand and drained away the pain.

“I don’t know, Peter was becoming an alpha, and he bit Stiles. Which means Stiles may turn, die, or some unknown third option. This will be something up entirely to Mr. Stilinski.” Deaton said very clinically but Stiles heard the undertone of panic.

Turn. The word was echoing in his head, of course he was interested but decided long ago being a werewolf was at the bottom of his wants. Stiles felt his body convulse again and he screamed, this time Scott was still holding Stiles hand and felt the strength of the boy as he lost control of the pain. Stiles sobbed as his body came down again and saw the eldest Hale, Derek come into the room.

“I am alpha, I would have felt his presence change if he were to evolve.” Derek said to Deaton, and he also played it cool but Stiles heard the anxiety which lied low in the wolf's voice.

“Make it stop.” Stiles muttered, his voice hoarse from all the screaming, but he tired of hearing everyone talk about him when all he could think of consistently was if he was going to die tonight. 

Suddenly Scott rushed forward, “Stiles are you conscious?” Stiles nodded weakly and groaned as the feeling in his neck from moving at all. Then suddenly Scott was being pushed away.

“Stiles. You can make it through this if you find an anchor. Stiles find something that will calm you and focus entirely on it. It’ll help Stiles.” Derek was saying and was now more outwardly panicking. Stiles tried to think of something but his eyes started to roll back as he felt his body heading towards another attack.

“Stiles! Focus! Anchor! What is your anchor?!” Derek yelled as he shook the teen and tried to regain the boys focus. Stiles groaned and fought off the attack as he focused on his anchor. His body fought against his will power and it was the hardest few seconds of his life, but he won. And his body did feel better without the constant draining of his energy.

Stiles ending up doing this for the next hour as the pain faded away. His body had apparently resisted the bite, as he heard Deaton mutter to Talia.

Right as he felt the last attack come upon his body, Derek entered the room.

“Hold my hand. I’ll take your pain Stiles.” Derek said softly, but Stiles didn’t want the man's pity. Derek had fucked up and now decided to help Stiles out, at the end, when it was easiest.

“No.” Stiles croaked out through his very rough voice and fought off his own body without any assistance. Although it was the last he could handle and he felt himself doze off, still focused though as he mumbled his anchor “mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter I don't actually know where I am going with this anymore so I am going to bed and I will come up with an ending tomorrow. We're almost to a resolve! I have that planned at least.


	11. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hadn't heard the sheriff approach but he felt the cigarette being ripped from his hand.

Stiles had recovered from the bite but was still feeling side effects, like Lydia after the bite he went through a changing period and his was being a temporary omega. Deaton had explained if the bite had not taken then the werewolf abilities he felt in his senses were temporary, he also felt no attachment to Derek as an alpha. He was in some in between state of human and beta, but as long as he felt his humanity, he felt the will to carry on. But not very well.

Stiles stopped going to club meetings and doing any school event at all, even the science fair, which he had prepared for before all of the Peter fiasco.

He ended up using the free time to take up smoking, even if it didn’t help, it clogged and overwhelmed his werewolf nose. He would sit by a lake and smoke, hide in himself and continue at home. Which made him weaker, possibly a weird pack dynamic affect. What surprised him was when his father caught on, he was by the lake, smoking and hiding and sulking in general, overwhelmed by his depression. He hadn’t heard the sheriff approach but he felt the cigarette being ripped from his hand. Stiles acted on impulse and growled at the man, who ended up being his father who was mid-scolding him. His father looked terrified and Stiles remembered, felt the fangs, and curled into himself.

“I’m sorry.” Stiles mumbled through sobs, and felt his father’s eyes on him. Then suddenly arms around him, Stiles felt himself tense then cried even more, when had he become afraid of contact? The two men sat together embracing each other for a while, simply reacquainting each other with the others presence. 

“Stiles, I thought you wanted the space, I knew you were distant but I thought it was you maturing and wanting to move out eventually. What’s really going on?” The older Stilinski asked seriously, yet Stiles heard the choke in his voice from the emotions.

“Dad…” Stiles starts and begins to choke up again, but his father grabs his hand and embraces him further, nodding. Stiles clears his throat and holds back all of his emotions, he needs his father to be informed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna get on this shit, and I'm really depressed so the depressing scenes are now easy!
> 
> Expect more, expect actual updates.
> 
> Also my tumblr is fuckthisship [dot] tumblr [dot] com  
> I would love feedback there and ideas!


	12. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Stiles told his father everything and somehow convinced him not to arrest Peter, things happened in a blur. Stiles was staring out a window, staring at the empty desert, the men's belongings shoved hastily in the trunk. Stiles closed his eyes and recalled the day.

What happened after Stiles told his father everything and somehow convinced him not to arrest Peter, things happened in a blur. Stiles was staring out a window, staring at the empty desert, the men's belongings shoved hastily in the trunk. Stiles closed his eyes and recalled the day.

After he told his father what happened, he had to calm him down and convince his dad that things were fine now. They were out of the worst of things at this point, the Hales, Deaton and Scott would make sure of that. 

Then suddenly John needed a moment and pulled out his mobile, then he was questioning the other person harshly and the call ended with a defeated, "We are picking up our stuff tonight and will be leaving. I want to say I love you but I just can't feel those emotions in this time."

Stiles had done it, and he still hurt thinking about the longing in his fathers voice. He had broken his fathers relationship and happiness.

They stopped by the Hale and Stilinski residence, packed up quickly with no sign of Peter or Derek. Simply a sad Diego, who clung to Stiles and a remorseful Talia. They whispered feverishly before Talia said soothingly, "Would you have believed me, John?" And the couple stared into each other's eyes before parting. And that was it.

The Stilinskis were headed home to California. The job be damned, the two men needed to leave, and the sheriff still have plenty of sick days.

But for some reason every mile they got further from the town, the worse Stiles felt, first it was guilt and leaving such a warm house. Then it was a stomach ache, then a cold sweat and shivering. Stiles looked over at his father an hour after silent driving.

"Dad, pull over. I have to puke." Stiles said as calmly as he could as he felt his stomach begin to tense, when they pulled over, Stiles jumped out of the car to empty his stomach. His father immediately by his side, "Stiles what's going on? You have a fever Jesus, Stiles!"

Stiles grabbed his dads hand, pulling from his forehead, "I feel really sick. Flu?" He asked in a rough voice.

"No, you would have been sick, I would have noticed. I would-", the older Stilinkski stopped when he saw Stiles uncover his stomach to cool down, and there was so many bruises. Stiles had told him, but the sight was still unbearable. "Stiles, have you been sick?" John asked, knowing he hadn't paid enough attention. Stiles shook his head and laid down on the dirt, trying anything to cool his body, even with the body wrecking shivers.

But then suddenly it stopped, he felt better, slowly. Then rapidly, then a car pulled up and Stiles felt okay, not great but so much better, which he let his father know happily. They were standing up together when a man got out of the car and all of the men were immediately tense.

"What do you want Hale?" John asked with as much venom as he could muster.

"He feels better, it's me." Derek said, standing his ground, and approaching the duo slowly.

"Cocky much? You know I didn't think you'd be one to try Stockholm Syndrome. But no thank you, don't feel like you are saving me." Stiles said with as much sarcasm as possible.

"It's not me, it's my blood Stiles. You being an omega, and leaving the pack, it's going to kill you. You may not be a full wolf but your body still needs a pack." Derek explained and Stiles growled.

"When will your family let me be?! You want me to have pack, give me god damn Diego! He has been the only one of your family I would consider to be part god damn pack!" Stiles spit at the Derek and then looked up to see another car door opening.

"Stiles, please. If you come back, we can break the bond, we can reverse all of this." Diego pleaded, staying by the car out of fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, fuckthisship is my tumblr! And yeah I kinda like this fic again so yeah I'll be updating more!


End file.
